You're an idiot but i love you
by shiku-mya
Summary: Maka es una chica con pocos amigos hasta que un día se cruza con el bombón del shibusen, ¿Que hará cuando este le haga la vida imposible? -mal summary- primer fanfic! lean porfis qwq. Soul eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen,son de su autor,si no sería completamente shojo :3.
1. soul idiota Evans

Corría, corría como si me fuera la vida en ello, mis dos coletas se mecían con el viento que se provocaba al correr por los pasillos del shibusen.

muchos me miraban con mala cara, me chocaba y bajaba la mirada como las idiotas, lo bueno era que a primera hora tocaba gimnasia y llevaba uniforme para ello, además de que soy buena en el atletismo y eso me hace tener ventajas..

Iba corriendo como una loca hasta que choqué con alguien y caí al suelo. Al subir la cabeza para decirle unas cuántas cosas a ese tipo, me quedé helada al verle, tenía unos ojos color rubí preciosos, y un pelo blanco que derretiría a cualquiera si se lo proponía. Tras verle, tan solo alcancé a titubear un poco y a decir unas estúpidas palabras

-L-lo siento.. – Seguía allí, mirándome como un idiota, a lo que fruncí el ceño y dije en un tono de voz más severo del que solía usar - ¿Qué miras? –eso pareció enfadarle ya que el frunció también su ceño y me dedicó unas palabras frías y cortantes

-Solo me preguntaba cómo había una chica tan plana en el Shibusen _¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Le planté un Maka-chop más fuerte que los que le hago a Black cuando se pone pesado con eso de que es el ''dios'' del universo. Me levanté y me fui, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Ah, por si no me he presentado, me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años y estoy en el Shibusen, una escuela cuyo director es Shinigami-sama, que tiene un hijo bastante guapo, por cierto. Soy la típica nerd aislada de los demás, aunque tengo algunos amigos que me apoyan siempre entre ellos Black Star, un chico bastante hiperactivo de cabellos celestes pero muy buena persona. Tsubaki que es una de las chicas con más paciencia y amabilidad del universo, por si no lo he mencionado, a Tsubaki le gusta Black y viceversa, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita, se nota a kilómetros.

Luego están Liz y Patty, primas del Hijo de Shinigami , death the kid. La primera es una experta en moda y seria cuando quiere, ama las compras, enserio, es agotador. Además de rubia pelo largo y Liso, ojos azules.

Después está Patty, su hermana pero que es lo opuesto a ella, rubia con ojos azules también, pero pelo corto y más pecho, aunque Liz no quiera admitirlo. Es como una niña de 5 años, se comporta igual y ama las jirafas.

Por último está Chrona, ella es tímida, mucho, quizá demasiado , por lo que fue difícil tener una amistad con ella , aunque es genial y muy amable. Está enamorada de Kid pero cada vez que hablamos de ''Shinigami-kun'' como dice ella, se sonroja y va a hablar con el Sr. Rincón.

Llegué a clase de gimnasia justo a tiempo con mi profesora Marie, tiene el pelo anaranjado y un parche en uno de sus ojos.

Después de esa clase fui a comer a la cafetería con mis amigos , se me veía bastante enfadada por lo de ese chico arrogante, por lo que las preguntas no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Nos vas a decir ya lo que te pasa? –Empezó Liz por supuesto, a lo que los demás me miraron interesados.

-Hoy viniendo para acá me he chocado con un chico y el muy idiota se ha puesto a decirme plana, admito que era agradable a la vista-¿Agradable nada más? Pensé, que mentirosa era, ese chico era como un dios, se veía…genial. –pero no tenía por qué decir eso, ¡choqué con él porque llevaba prisa!

-Y dime…¿Cómo era ese chico? –siguió Liz ignorando mi comentario.. –Pues era alto, tenía unos ojos rojos muy bonitos, y un cabello blanco extraño pero hermoso.

Al decir esto todas las chicas que estaban en otras mesas me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, me asusté y cuándo quise darme cuenta todas estaban a mi lado y de repente dijeron todas al unísono –¿¡ TE CHOCASTE CON SOUL EVANS!? –Incrédula las miré -¿Soul Evans?-todas se escandalizaron y empezaron a decir incoherencias , Liz me miró y me susurró al oído.. –ese Soul Evans es el chico más deseado del Shibusen, guapo y con carácter frio pero encantador, las chicas se derriten al verle pasar… -entonces lo comprendí, pero me quedó una duda.. -¿Ese tipo es encantador? No lo veo muy claro que digamos… -todas me miraron enfurecidas, por lo que las chicas me tuvieron que sacar a velocidad luz de la cafetería para que no me asesinaran en ese momento.

–Yo que tú no diría eso delante de las demás o la pagarás caro – dijo Tsubaki.

–e-es c-cie-erto, e-esas chicas e-están hipno-ti-tizadas con S-soul -murmuró Chrona

-Pues igual que tú con Kid- dijo Liz, eso hizo que la pelirrosa se pusiera como un tomate y cogiera una almohada de yo no sé dónde he irse a un rincón para seguir con titubeos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspiré, habían empezado las clases y yo ya estaba cansada, justo cuando entró Stein se cayó de la silla como siempre y entró, pero me quedé con la boca abierta al divisar a cierto albino entrar por la puerta, centró su vista en mí y sonrió arrogante pero sexy. Me sonrojé de pensar en ello y no pasó desapercibido por él ya que ensanchó su sonrisa, acto seguido le murmuró algo a Stein y se sentó, ¿Dónde? Pues claro, tenía que sentarse al lado mía, volvió a sonreír de esa forma y escribió algo en un papel, me lo entregó y lo leí con curiosidad :

'' Que casualidad, no sabía que tendría a una tabla de planchar en mi misma clase''

Sentí ganas de matarle ¿¡Pero quién se creía que era?! De repente algo hizo ''click'' en mi mente y una mueca de horror se posó en mi rostro.

Me di cuenta, tendría a Soul idiota Evans como compañero el resto del curso.. ¡genial!, ahora si que sería el peor curso de toda mi vida…

_O eso creía yo…_


	2. Chico misterioso

**Kod97:** aww me encanta saber que te ha gustado!*^* pues el 2º cap lo he subido al día siguiente porque estoy de vacaciones y eso me facilita las cosas. Cuando empiece otra vez las clases no sé, pero tranquila, no os haré esperar mucho :3.

**Ren Miyamoto: **gracias por el consejo! La verdad ya esperaba que dijeran eso ^^U soy un poco-mucho torpe con estas cosas x3! La conti espero que te guste, */*

**yumary-chan 27: **Si, habrá cosas muy variadas o eso espero, quiero hacerlo largo ya que mis fanfics preferidos suelen ser las tramas de muchos caps y no quiero decepcionar a nadie! Acepto críticas eh,no os asustéis que no me enfado y muchas gracias por tu review! ^^

**tsuki.1416:** aww gracias! Sii soul es el rompe-corazones porque me encanta esa actitud de pasota, yo creo que sería una fangirl suya XDDD. Gracias por el review :3.

_Bueno no me tardo más! Aquí está la conti, en mi perfil pondré una foto del uniforme de maka,tranquis :3 no se me dan bien describir las cosas XD. Ahora si! Dejen reviews y favs3~_

_Shiku-chan. __

_Capitulo 2: comprensión. _** Soul pov.**

Iba caminando despreocupadamente con la mirada de las chicas por detrás. Suspiré, odiaba tener todas esas ''fans'' babeando por mí y siguiéndome. No me di cuenta en que momento choqué con una chica. Le miré para que cayera rendida a mis pies, como todas, pero al contrario esta se enfadó y eso me frustró, por lo que me fijé en sus pocos atributos y me burlé de eso, pero enseguida me incrustó un libro y se fue ¿¡Quién se creía esa!?

Después fui a la cafetería a hablar con kid, Harvar y Kilik, mis mejores amigos; venía refunfuñando por lo que me preguntaron.

-¿Y ahora que te ha pasado? ¿No se han rendido a tus pies hoy?- se burló Kilik

-Peor, me incrustó un libro en la cabeza- dije enfadado a lo que me miraron sorprendidos

-¡Por dios! Esa chica te hizo un golpe muy simétrico, necesito conocerla; Además de que es la única que ha domado al rompe-corazones Soul Evans. –Dijo Kid con uno de esos ataques de simetría.

-¿Y cómo se llama?¿Cómo era? –Preguntó Harvar. –Puees no lo sé, la verdad simplemente se fue enfadada. Llevaba dos coletas largas de pelo rubio cenizo y unos ojos verdes..como decirlo…atrapantes. –No te vayas a enamorar. –Rieron los tres a carcajada limpia. Gruñí y me fui a la siguiente clase. Me tocaba con Stein, el Sr. Disecciones, daba miedo.

Al llegar me sorprendí notoriamente, la señorita come-libros estaba allí, mirándome sorprendida, sonreí, se sonrojó y mi ego subió a límites insospechados. –Voy a sentarme.-susurré a Stein y me fui justo al lado de ella, en mi mente apareció una idea brillante y le escribí una nota. Cuando la leyó su cara pasó a una mueca de horror, y sonreí triunfante. Me vengaría de ella, _este curso iba a ser muy interesante…_

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE. MAKA POV:**_

Me levanté sin ganas, desayuné sin ganas, me duché sin ganas y adivinad que, me vestí sin ganas. Quería morirme en ese momento y no tener que ver más la sonrisa burlona de ese idiota.

Mi uniforme constaba de una minifalda (Muy mini) marrón con detalles en blanco, Una camisa blanca que no se veía porque estaba tapada por una chaqueta color crema con cuello en marrón y detalles blancos como la falda y un lazo rojo en el cuello. **(El uniforme está en mi perfil)**

**D**e camino al Shibusen me encontré con Tsubaki y Chrona, fuimos hablando de cosas triviales.

Las clases transcurrieron más rápido de lo que creía, sin contar las bromas y sonrisas burlonas del idiota de Soul, después, a la hora de comer todos fueron a la cafetería, pero yo no tenía ganas, ya bastante tenía con las miradas furtivas de las fangirls de Soul. Fui a la azotea, era el único lugar donde estaba tranquila.

El viento me mecía el pelo suelto, (solo llevo las dos coletas cuando toca gimnasia) , la falda se movía al son de mis movimientos y Soul reía al verme disfrutar de la libertad.. espera..¡¿Soul?! Di un salto y su risa aumentó, le fulminé con la mirada y agarrándose la tripa por las carcajadas, logró calmarse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunté, definitivamente lo odiaba.

–E-es que …¿Llevas bragas de fresas? JAJAJA- rio a carcajadas. Me sobresalté, ¿de verdad se vieron? Iba a incrustarle un libro en la cabeza cuando continuó hablando.

–Pero…me gustan, te hacen ver bonita –Eso hizo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas, un chico me veía bonita, me corrijo, el bombón del shibusen me veía bonita. Su sonrisa burlona hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir alegre.

No, claro que no podía gustarle, suspiré, tampoco es que me importara mucho… ¿O sí? -¿Sabes?, eres la única chica que no babea por mí en toda Death City. Por eso, te conquistaré, cueste lo que cueste

- Sonrió y sus dientes de tiburón salieron a la vista. Sentí una reacción extraña, no sabía que era, pero se parecía a un hormigueo. –No creo que lo consigas. –le contesté segura de mi misma, no, nunca nadie me había conquistado y ese tipo arrogante no sería el primero. Me fui y otra vez le dejé con la palabra en la boca, amaba hacer eso.

_En otro lado del shibusen.._

**-¿**Pasa algo Black Star?-Preguntó una pelinegra interesada..

-¿Ah? No, solo quería pasar un rato contigo..bueno, la verdad es que quería decirte algo…

-¿Qué es?- el peliazul estaba por declarársele cuando un chico de cabellos marrones intervino y le cortó el rollo, a la vez que se disculpaba muy amable con Tsubaki y ella se sonrojaba, eso no pasó desapercibido por Black, ya que se fue enfadado, ¿quién osaba interponerse entre Tsubaki y él? Le haría pagar muy caro luego…

Mientras cierto chico de cabello marrón, el mismo que había interrumpido a Black, sonreía mientras decía en voz baja..

-Nee maka, espero que me hayas echado de menos, porque serás mía, cueste lo que cueste… _

_Dejen críticas, reviews o lo que quieran nwn byesh! Shiku kisses(?)_


	3. amigos de la infancia, celos y simetría

_Aquí está el capi 3! XD ahora contesto rapidito los reviews .w. por cierto, el chico es muuuy sexy, aviso ewe. No creo que ponga lemmon en este fanfic, ustedes que dicen?_

**Anazoy23:** muchisisimas gracias por tu consejo*/* espero que te guste este un poco más nwn'

**Loba alfa:** arigato manitaw*^* enserio? XD espero que te enganche este también :3

**hotakugirl1996:** arigato nwn espero que te guste :

**Ren Miyamoto: **si si, todavía tengo esos fallos xDU ¿Dos veces nada más? D: si tú eres torpe que soy yo xDD. Prometo hacer capis más largos, lo juro D:! arigato desu~nwn

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth:**Holis *^* si,habrá esas parejas y no habrá Kid x maka, y si lo hay será muy leve solo para poner celoso a Soul o algo, yo que sé XD arigato desu ^^

**Dragonosc7: ** espero que te guste, tengo pensado como la conquistará e_e

**Yumary-chan: **-Risa pervertida- lo eees! */* y lo demás lo descubrirás ahora, paciencia paciencia xD

**kod97: **SIII! Oye,te puedo coger esa idea? –derrame nasal- nah,no te quiero plagiar, aunque… ewe….

_Dejen review o algo! xD. _**C**_**apitulo 3: amigos de la infancia,celos y simetría. **_** SOUL POV.**

Iba de camino al shibusen con toda la calma del mundo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era miércoles y tocaba ciencias y música, una de mis asignaturas preferidas (sí, me gusta ciencias.) A mitad del camino me la encontré, iba con prisas por algo, aunque se le notaba rara, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante. Me acerqué y le susurré al oído, solo para ver que salto pegaría, pero justo antes de que dijera algo se me adelantó ,y sin girarse dijo

-Sé que estás ahí, Soul-Dijo con toda naturalidad – No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Adiós. Eso me dejó helado, ¿Acaso intentaba ignorarme? Luego lo averiguaría.

Las clases fueron más aburridas de lo normal, Maka seguía pensativa y eso me aburría bastante, todo fue normal hasta la hora de comer que fuimos a la cafetería, me adelanté y fui con los chicos a despejarme un rato.

-Eh hola Soul, ¿Has oído lo del chico nuevo? – Dijo Kilik

-¿Eh? – genial, estás tan distraído que solo puedes articular un ''eh' ' , que genio eres Soul.

-Sí, dicen que es de intercambio- intervino harbar

-Y muy simétrico- le brillaron los ojos a Kid en ese momento. ¿No pensaba en algo que no fuera la simetría? Suspiré.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – ¿Un grito? Pero…¡esa era la voz de Maka! Me giré para ayudarla pero lo que me encontré no fue muy agradable. Maka estaba con los ojos brillándole de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de un tipo de pelo castaño y ojos azules profundos, y ese asqueroso le correspondía el abrazo y….¿¡LA BESABA!? Juro que mataré a ese tipo ahora mismo… espera, como si me importara si ese tipo la abrazara, la besara y la conquistara… ¡pues claro que me importa! El que tiene que conquistarla soy yo joder.

Estaba a punto de ir a matar a ese tipo cuando Maka se acercó feliz de la vida a presentarme a ese tipo. El chico sonrió arrogante, se había dado cuenta de mis celos, cogió a Maka de la cintura y la acercó más a él, le fulminé con la mirada y eso ensanchó su sonrisa pero lo que me mató fue que Maka estaba sonrojada, ¿¡acaso no se daba cuenta de que ese tipo se la comía con la mirada?! De repente una voz dulce que yo conocía muy bien me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Hola Soul, te presento a Ryuuta, es un amigo de la infancia aunque a veces es demasiado cariñoso –infló los cachetes y miró de reojo al estúpido de Ryuuta y prosiguió

-Por eso estaba pensativa, no sabía que venía y creí haberle visto, perdóname si estuve rara contigo- Sonrió de manera angelical, joder, casi me derrito.

-Bueno, encantado Sharky-chan **(sharky de shark=tiburón; lo dice por sus dientes oc? ewe) – **sonrió arrogante y eso hizo que mi autocontrol se fuera a la mierda.

-es Soul, maldito arrogante.- le dije enfadado, nadie me hablaba así.

-No digáis groserías-Dijo la dulce voz de Maka, por dios, ya sueno como los vampiros de crepúsculo.

-bueno Soul necesito hablar a solas contigo – mi corazón saltó contento, al fin se alejaría de ese Ryuuta.

-¿Ryu-kun, me recoges a la salida no?- Ryu-kun…por dios, eso me pone enfermo.

-claro ma-chan – por dios al final vomitaré, pero en cuanto me iba a alejar con Maka para hablar su irritante voz habló de nuevo, creo que sirvió para tener ganas de matarle para toda la vida.

-Adios _**Sharky-chan**_ – Juro que me cargaré a ese maldito cuando menos se lo espere.

Al fin ese tipo se alejó, Maka me llevó a la azotea, estaba impaciente por saber lo que diría.

-Nee soul, ¿tú eres amigo de Kid-kun no? – Y yo me hago ilusiones para esto.

-sí, lo soy, ¿Por qué? – respondí sin ganas.

-Etto…quería que me ayudaras a juntarle con mi amiga Chrona- eso hizo que mis ánimos se pusieran por los suelos.

-Claro –Suspiré- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Me explicó todo su plan y yo lo escuché con detalle, pero desganado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

El plan era simple, yo hablaría con Kid y le preguntaría que piensa de Chrona, mientras Maka hablaba con Chrona y las chicas para que se declarase o le pidiera una cita, al menos tenía algo que hacer en la tarde.

**MAKA POV.**

**-V**amos Chrona, no será tan difícil, seguro que tú también le gustas- la animó Tsubaki

-¡Claro que sí! Aunque eres un poco tímida, eres preciosa y amable- dije ayudando a Tsubaki

-n-no es c-cierto… qui-quiero que-quedarme co-con e-el Sr. Rincón- contraatacó Chrona. Ya no sabía qué hacer, llevábamos una hora intentando convencerlas, y no podía dejar de pensar si los chicos hicieron lo mismo con Kid. Pero aunque lo intentáramos no serviría, es demasiado tímida, pero claro, nada era imposible para la grandiosa Liz Thompson.

-IRÁS Y PUNTO- gritó asustando a Chrona aún más- a mi primo le encanta la simetría y tú eres muy simétrica, seguro le encantas.- Aseguró Liz

-N-no qui-quiero- Pero Chrona seguía en sus 13. De repente un aura oscura rodeó a Liz y sonrió de manera un tanto… ¿perturbada?

-¡PATTY! Ya sabes lo que hacer- amplió su sonrisa, a lo que Patty se carcajeó más fuerte y cogió por fuerza a Chrona, mientras esta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que la soltaran. Cuando la soltaron nos fuimos y se quedó helada ya que la pusimos frente a Kid. Este último la miró de arriba abajo de un modo tan directo que hizo que la pobre chrona se pusiera a temblar. Tras un largo silencio Kid gritó de una manera que asustó mucho más a Chrona.

-ERES….. TOTALMENTE SIMÉTRICA! CÁSATE CONMIGO – gritó haciendo que Chrona huyera a toda prisa seguida de su enamorado y Liz y Patty, esta última reía como loca, pero eso era normal, al menos en el Shibusen.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando vi que Black y Tsubaki se iban hacia otro lado, a ver, no me malinterpretéis, pero un chisme como este no quería que se me fuera de las manos. Genial Maka, dejas que Liz te pegue su actitud, pronto estaré gritando ''jirafas'' a todos.

Me escondí detrás de una pared y entonces los escuché hablar.

-nee Tsubaki, ¿Es cierto que hay una fiesta de disfraces en navidades?- dijo Black. Oh si, desde el año pasado estábamos pensando en ello todas las del consejo estudiantil, si, también estoy en el consejo estudiantil, ¿ser una de las primeras de la clase tiene ventajas no? A lo que iba, que me desvío del tema, pero la fiesta sería dentro de dos meses... Black no hablaría de eso a no ser que…

-Sí, ¿qué pasa Black star, por qué preguntas? –cuestionó Tsubaki, vamos, ¿no es obvio?

-Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo…- se sonrojó, sí que estaba enamorado, porque ver a Black sonrojado era más raro que ver a Patty de abogada.

-Cla-claro Black Star ^^- Dijo Tsubaki con una de sus sonrisas angelicales.. ¡BIEN! Al menos creo que Black se podrá declarar en esa fiesta, aunque es un poco tarde, creo que Tsubaki esperará, siempre lo ha hecho. Aproveché que los dos estaban en su mundo de enamorados, me escapé sin que no me vieran y a la salida Ryu-kun estaba allí, esperándome… ¡kya!¿No es encantador? Soul se puso tan celoso.. la verdad es que se veía muy mono… ¡Que dices Maka! No dejarás que ese idiota te robe el corazón, seguro que dije eso porque estaba rodeada de parejas felices, si, debe ser eso.

-¿Vamos Ma-chan? – Ryu tenía esa costumbre, la de llamarme ma-chan o besarme, la verdad se me declaró hace tiempo, pero yo le rechacé, lo más cariñosamente que pude, aunque él me dijo que no se daría por vencido y hasta entonces no lo ha hecho, aunque él y Soul se parecen mucho.. Ryu me acompañó a casa y me dejó, me despedí de él amistosamente, quizá demasiado, pero estaba tan exhausta que no me importo, llegué y directamente me metí en la cama y dormí, aun con el uniforme.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**GENERAL POV:UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE.**

**U**na chica de cabellos rubios cenizo se había levantado más tarde de lo normal, por lo que corría desesperada por las calles intentando no llegar tarde. Aunque no contó con que en la puerta estarían dos chicos que desean su corazón, aunque a ella solo le interesa 1, pero eso es secreto, aún…

El chico de cabellos marrones la saludó elevándola en los aires y abrazándola, el otro chico solo hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo un leve hola despreocupadamente, aunque se notaba que estaba muerto de celos.

Las clases transcurrieron hasta la hora del almuerzo, la chica rubia cenizo caminaba junto al chico de cabellos castaños pero de repente otro chico, el celoso, la cogió de la cintura y la besó delante de todo el Shibusen, luego la soltó y se fue con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, dejando a un chico castaño que echaba humo del enfado y los celos y a una chica que parecía que hubiera estado en época de maduración de tomates de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Luego, cierto albino se paseaba por los jardines de la escuela aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque alguien le interrumpió sacándolo de su mundo feliz.

-Eh tú.- le llamó una voz enfurecida que no hizo nada más que subir el ego del albino

-¿Ah? dime,¿ que se te ofrece?- dijo serio el albino pero con un deje de burla que enfureció más al castaño.

-¿Crees que te irás de rositas? Me las vas a pagar muy caro….

_¿Qué pasará? muahaha Shiku os dejará con la intriga!_

_Dejen reviews, criticas o lo que quieran. Shiku kisses (?)_


	4. El trato

_Perdonenmeee! TwT las clases no dejan tiempo saben? D: a partir de ahora solo contestaré preguntas de los reviews, porque pierdo tiempo y espacio, y de eso no es que me sobre awa. A todos los que dejaron review ¡Muchisimas gracias! Enserio*^* son los mejores:3_

**Ren Miyamoto: **Gracias por tus consejos como siempre!

**Kod97 :** usaré en este cap la idea, no me demandes por copyright (¿) gracias *^* (L)

_Empiezo ya, siento haber tardado tanto de nuevo Dx_

**Capítulo 4: el Trato. **** General pov:**

-¿Crees que te irás de rositas? Me las vas a pagar muy caro- replicó haciendo que el albino se terminara de dar la vuelta.

-Yo también estoy en mi derecho de Besarla ¿ No hiciste tú eso sin su permiso? – Dijo el albino dejando ver la furia que sentía. –''la venganza es dulce'' pensó. Claro que lo era y más si se trataba de los labios de Maka.

-Ella es mía, siempre lo ha sido, ya que yo…- Iba a decir algo cuando el oji rubí le interrumpió.

-¿Te atreves a decir que es tuya cuando la abandonaste durante tantos años? ¡Además, ella no es un objeto joder!-El albino estaba perdiendo los estribos, nadie le hablaba a ella así…aunque él no lo admitía, ¿Qué sentía por ella? Había dicho que la conquistaría, pero ese era su trabajo como bombón del Shibusen. Hace unos días se había dado cuenta de que esa chica de ojos jade le ponía nervioso. ¡A él! ¡Que encandila hasta a las profesoras! Le ponía nervioso al estar cerca de ella, pero no quería alejarse ni lo más mínimo. Se tiraba noches en vela pensando en ella y en como separarla del estúpido cabrón de Ryu. Pero no, él era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que sentía algo por la oji jade. Una voz ahora burlona y calmada le interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-nee Sharky-chan – dijo con su sonrisa prepotente- Te propongo un trato. Dejaremos que ella elija, por supuesto , pero deberemos dar….''empujoncitos'' para ayudarla.

-¿A qué te refieres con empujoncitos? – preguntó el albino más que confundido

-llamémoslo… enamorar.- la sonrisa socarrona se ensanchó más, se le veía confiado

-Acepto – dijo

-Pero te lo advierto..No ganarás- le dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Ni el narrador sabe que va a pasar, pero una cosa es segura, ninguno de los dos se rendirá tan fácilmente.

**Dos semanas después:**** Maka pov-**

Por favor, llenadme de gasolina, prendedme fuego, cortadme en pedacitos y servidme a un gigante con la boca llena de excrementos y así acabarán con mi sufrimiento. Seguro dirán: ''oh maka que emo estás'' o ''¿Maka que te pasa en la cabeza?'' Pero se los juro ,si estuvieran en mi situación lo harían también. Si aún están confusos se los explicaré.

Llevo dos semanas aguantando a Soul y a Ryu, últimamente están muy pegajosos conmigo, el otro día por ejemplo, Soul me regaló flores y me acompañó a casa. Esto sería normal si fuera Ryu-kun, pero ¡¿SOUL?! Creo que tantos gritos de sus fangirls le han roto algo en el cerebro. Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que están demasiado posesivos , siempre se echan miradas y se ''pelean'' por mí. Tengo miedo a que algún día de estos se peleen de verdad, y todo sea por mi culpa. Estaba tan asustada que no me di cuenta cuando Liz me estaba arrastrando hasta un rincón del Shibusen mientras las chicas me miraban preocupadas.

-¿Qué mierdas te pasa? Llevas dos semanas en las nubes.- Gritó Liz, cada vez me quedaba más sorda con sus gritos, menos mal que Tsubaki iba a calmar un poco las cosas, pero me sorprendió notablemente.

-¡MAKA-CHAN ESTAMOS PREOCUPADAS, NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE PARA QUE SE TE PASE TIENES QUE CONTARLO?! –Tsubaki…¿Gritando? La verdad, desde que Ryu llegó al Shibusen no me dejó en paz, pero no le dio tregua al pobre Black, todo el día hablando delante de Black a propósito de lo fantástica que era Tsubaki, por esa razón Black se había peleado con ella. Aunque eso no viene al caso, ahora interrumpió Chrona, que por cierto, aun no se libraba de los acosos de Kid.

-E-es V-verdad Ma-maka-chan…- Balbuceó, era tan mona aunque no se diese cuenta…

-La verdad es que… -suspiré- ya no lo soporto, mátenme y ya no sufriré, están tan pegajosos que creo que voy a explotar. – Dije desconfiada por lo que dirían, capaces son de decir…no, espera, dime que no es verdad…

-¡AH SI QUE ERA ESO! – Gritó una muy emocionada Liz, oh dios, lo que faltaba…

-oh Maka-chan esa es una buena noticia- me sonrió Tsubaki

-bueno pues empecemos con el plan- dijo una más calmada Liz..me atreví a preguntar, para mi desgracia

-¿Q-que plan? – Dije con temor a lo que me gané una sonrisa pícara de las 2… un momento ¿Y chrona? En ese momento la vi, escapando de Kid, eso era una imagen normal en el shibusen, aunque no nos acostumbramos todavía del todo.

-Muy fácil, el plan de convertirte en una chica espectacular para el baile de navidad – me temí lo peor, Liz era demasiado…exagerada.-¡Decidido! Empezaremos mañana, a ver cómo reaccionarán esos dos.- Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que faltaba alguien

-Nee.. ¿Y Patty?- Me aventuré, en ese momento Liz empezó a llorar a lagrima viva mientras se lanzaba hacia Tsubaki y esta le acariciaba la cabeza

-Seguro que volverá temprano de la cita, Liz, no te preocupes… - Intentó calmarla, pero esta sollozó más fuerte

-E-es que…CRECIÓ TAN RÁPIDO…espero que ese idiota no arruine la cita…-Siguió sollozando Liz un poco más, eso me tomó desprevenida ¿Patty en una cita? Raro.

-Tranquila Liz –esbocé mi mejor sonrisa- seguro que se lo pasará genial – eso pareció afectarle ya que sonrió de una forma angelical y me abrazó. Podían ser ruidosas, tímidas, bobas u otra cosa que siempre amaría a esas chicas…

-Bueno, ¡pues vamos de compras!- Retiro lo dicho, definitivamente.

-de compras- Tsubaki pov.

Todas las chicas estaban pensando en sus cosas: Liz estaba emocionada con unos zapatos de marca, Patty con una jirafa gigante de peluche, Chrona estaba embobada porque Liz le había dado una foto de Kid-kun y Maka-chan estaba siendo arrastrada hacia todos lados, me dio pena en parte, pero esto era lo mejor que podían hacer para que se recuperara.

Y de mientras yo, sentada en un banco observándolas a todas, sin nada que hacer, sumida en mis propios pensamientos : Aún seguía enojada con Black, solo estaba hablando tranquilamente con Ryuuta-kun ¡Y viene él y me saca de allí arrastrándome! No entiendo por qué esa reacción.. hasta que Maka-chan me sacó de mis peleas mentales.

-Tsubaki.. ¿Sigues pensando en lo de Black no?-Se sentó a mi lado- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que sé lo que le pasa a ese hiperactivo.- Se puso una mano en la barbilla y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Enserio?-Pregunté intrigada, si algo le pasa a Black, lo ha de saber Maka, porque aunque ellos se insulten, son amigos de la infancia, como hermanos más bien .Además Maka siempre me ha apoyado en el tema del amor que siento por Black.. me ruboricé al pensar en eso, me enamoré de Black el día en que le conocí, hasta ese día le consideraba una mala influencia y nunca me acerqué a él…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**FLASHBACK **x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen, Al salir noté que dos chicos estaban molestando a una niña más pequeña.. tenía miedo, pero no la dejaría sola, así que me acerqué y les planté cara_

_**-Dejad a esa niña, no os ha hecho nada malo-**__ Rogué porque la dejaran en paz, y así fue, pero me asusté al ver que al soltar la mochila de la pequeña se acercaron hacia mí, con una sonrisa socarrona y unos ojos con un deje de…¿Lujuria? _

_-__**Entonces…mejor nos divertiremos contigo- **__Se relamió y mi estómago se revolvió, ¿Qué iban a hacerme? De pronto sentí una presión tan grande en el brazo que pensé que me lo romperían. Grité____y grité pero eso solo logró que me sujetaran del pelo, haciéndome aún más daño, no me di cuenta en que momento me estaban desabrochando la blusa que llevaba, me temí lo peor, hasta que me soltaron porque otro chico les había dado un puñetazo, era ese chico de cabellos azules al que yo consideraba ''mala influencia'', me apretó contra su pecho con sus brazos protectores, y mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado. Mientras, él ya había ahuyentado a los matones esos, me miró con sus ojos verde bosque,__-hermosos- __Pensé. Su cara puso una mueca divertida aunque luego preocupada, chocó su frente con la mía, lo que hizo que el sonrojo aumentara.._

_-__**¿estás bien? Estás sonrojada, ¿No tienes fiebre?**__- Según me habían hablado, él nunca se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera el mismo…pero esa voz, hizo que me derritiera allí mismo_

_-__**E-estoy b-bien, muchas gracias…**__-Dije balbuceando a lo que me soltó y empezó a reírse de forma graciosa, como un loco-__**¿Cómo te llamas? –**__Pregunté a lo que rio más fuerte y dijo_

_-__**YO SOY EL GRAN BLACK STAR, MÁS GRANDE QUE LOS DIOSES, ES UN PLACER PARA TI CONOCERME NYAJAJAJAJ-**__ Ahora era como un niño de 5 años, pero me había dado cuenta, que sin querer, me había enamorado de ese loco que superaría a los dioses, pero que también cautivaría mi corazón._

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x _**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Celoso. – esa palabra me trajo a la realidad, me giré estupefacta y miré como maka sonreía con ternura –Solo está celoso, porque le prestas más atención a Ryu- rio al ver mi cara sonrojada a más no poder...Black… ¿Celoso? La voz de Liz me sacó de mi mundo feliz, y maka puso cara de horror

-MAKA, TSUBAKI, VENID,¡HE ENCONTRADO UNA ROPA PERFECTA PARA TI!- Tuve que ir arrastrando a la pobre Maka hasta llegar con Liz, que sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo – Mañana, irás maquillada y con el uniforme como nosotras, así atraerás a todos los chicos, - Se me olvidó mencionar que a todas Liz nos obligó a llevar el uniforme más ajustado y corto, y ahora le tocaba a Maka, pobrecita..

-¿Tengo que hacerlo de verdad?-Maka suspiró, ya la conocíamos, aunque no quiera, ella lo hará por sus amigas, siempre admiré eso de ella.

-Pues decidido, ¡VAMOS! –Nos arrastró feliz de la vida hacia la tienda, compramos las cosas y nos salimos (muchas cosas)..era tarde, y justo antes de irnos me percaté de algo, mi cara cambió de feliz a horror y todas me miraron preocupadas

-Nee Liz, no tenías que recoger a Patty…¿¡De la estación?! – Al fin Liz puso la misma cara que yo y salió corriendo, esta chica no tenía remedio…Las demás nos dirigimos a casa y nos despedimos, fue divertido el día…Ahora debía concentrarme en disculparme con Black.

_**Al día siguiente –soul pov- **_

Ah, la felicidad, sentimiento más hermoso de la tierra, nadie me quitará esta sonrisa de la cara, ¿Por qué? Sencillo.

Me he dado cuenta de que Maka me presta a veces más atención a mí, y eso enfada a Ryuuta, lo que hace que mi ego suba y esté feliz de la vida –suspiro- ¡LA VIDA ES MARAVILLOSA! Pensé mientras caminaba hacia el Shibusen. Justo cuando yo pensaba que la vida era maravillosa vi una imagen que me aterró. Todos los chicos miraban a Maka deseosos y con segundas intenciones, mi cara cambió a una mueca de enfado… Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando me di cuenta de la ropa de Maka, llevaba el uniforme más corto y ajustado, con el pelo con ondulaciones y maquillaje sutil, pero perfecto. Me ruboricé al pensar en eso, aunque aún seguía con cara de pocos amigos cuando Black se acercó a mí y me susurró

-¿Celoso?~ -Me sorprendí. ¿Celoso? ¿Por una plana? Jamás.

-Que dices Black, no inventes.- le fulminé con la mirada a lo que ensanchó su sonrisa burlona

-Por favor, aparte de que al verla te la has comido con los ojos, se te ven los instintos asesinos, viejo.

-Sino fueras uno de mis mejores amigos te partiría la cara, Black star. –Le dije mucho más enfadado de lo que ya estaba. ¿¡NADIE ME DEJARÁ SONRREIR NUNCA?! Joder.

-¡Eh soul!- una dulce voz me interrumpió. ''oh dios, se ve tan… kawaii'' Pero que digo!

-Pasa de mí, ¿Quieres?- Cagada suprema. Genial Soul, ahora te va a odiar.

-Soul….IDIOTA…Maka-¡CHOP! – Y de repente todo se volvió negro…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desperté en la enfermería del Shibusen, Maka si que pegaba fuerte eh…

Me dirigí a la cafetería pero me la encontré sentada en un banco, me miró y vi un deje en sus ojos como de… ¿Alivio? La vi inflar los cachetes dejando sonrojadas sus mejillas, era tan adorable…

-Etto…Lo siento…- dijo en voz bajita pero que oí perfectamente, en ese momento una idea cruzó mi mente y esbocé una sonrisa de felicidad y malicia.

-¿Solo un ''lo siento'', perdona que te diga Maka, que eso no es suficiente…- aumenté mi sonrisa ante su cara de desconcierto

-¿D-de que estas hablan..?- no la dejé terminar cuando la estampé contra la pared más cercana que había.

_**Maka pov.**_

-Nee Maka-chan~ Me merezco un premio ¿No crees? - ¿¡QUEEE?! Soul está haciendo lo que creo que… oh no, se está acercando demasiado, ''joder maka no te sonrojes!'' pensé para mi. Necesitas decirle que pare…''¡Díselo!''

-S-soul pa-par…ah! – Empezó a lamer mi cuello…''¡PARA!'' pero de repente una vocecilla me desconcertó ''_pero…tu no quieres que pare, ¿Verdad?'' _Me sonrojé al máximo y cuando iba a reclamar a Soul que parara, se alejó, no podía salir del trance, hasta que su voz me hizo volver a la realidad…

-Maka-chan, yo que tú me quitaba el sonrojo y me tapaba el cuello, sino quieres que te hagan preguntas… -Y se fue riendo, a lo que me percaté de que… ¡ME HABÍA DEJADO UN CHUPÓN! Ah lo mato, te juro que lo mato. Al ver que lo descubrí se rio más fuerte y se fue, enfadándome más.

-Soul Evans… -Siseé- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

_Mi vida va a ser un infierno…._

_¿Y? Muy mal?D: La verdad, no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente, pero espero que pronto u3u' _

_Este fic tendrá de 7 a 10 caps, aún no lo sé, espero que les haya gustado. Se despide_

_**Shiku~**_


End file.
